


Stars

by Lacertae



Series: Tumblr prompts and asks [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Digital Art, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: *Genji/Zenyatta* just a moment to reach out, and confess.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Not really a tumblr prompt but definitely one that had a drabble and i never posted elsewhere, so...

**Stars**

“Master, wait-“ Genji hesitates, reaches out towards Zenyatta, then his hand touches his arm. “I have something to say.“

“What is it, Genji?“

Genji looks at Zenyatta’s face plate in the dark, then his eyes catch sight of the empty lands around them. Emptiness surrounds them on every side. They are alone, under a blanket of stars. Just the two of them.

“Please, stay by my side,“ Genji murmurs, feelings catching in his throat like a knot, tumbling to his lips.

“Would I ever abandon you, my dear?“ Zenyatta’s voice is soft and amused, and Genji shakes his head. “I already said I would join you in your venture to Overwatch.“

“I know this, but that is not what I mean.“ Genji’s hand slides down Zenyatta’s arm, slowly, rests at his wrist, feels the curve of wires and cables under his fingertips. “Stay by my side. Forever. And I know, I know-“ the words are thick in his mouth in his haste to speak before Zenyatta can interrupt him “-nothing is forever, and our days are numbered as the Iris wishes, and we are travelling towards dire times. Yet it is what I’m asking of you. I would like you to stay by my side, because I could never go a day without you there. Things will change once we join my old team. And that is because of this chance that I ask you this…“

His hand slides down, wraps around Zenyatta’s fingers, feels Zenyatta tense, fans spinning just a little faster, a little louder, in the silence that surrounds them.

“I love you, Zenyatta. Would you be at my side knowing this? Would you…“ his voice dries out, and he swallows, tries again. “… would you wish to walk together with me not as we were before, as Master and student, but as…“ he hesitates, a second, the word he wants to say sweet like a forbidden promise on his tongue “… as lovers?“

“If you have me,“ Zenyatta murmurs, synth crackling slightly, weighed down by an emotion just as strong as the one Genji is feeling, “There is nothing that would please me more.“

Genji closes his eyes, feels Zenyatta’s hand shift in his grasp, their fingers intertwining. His heart is warm, even in the cool of the night, and he takes a deep breath.

Above him, the stars twinkle in the dark as he leans towards Zenyatta, and is met halfway there, to press his lips against he cool surface of Zenyatta’s mouth piece.


End file.
